Feigning Solid Ground
by Tsuki no Ojo
Summary: 'She was alone. She could feel the emptiness in the misty air. There were no other heartbeats except her own, and if there were, she certainly couldn't hear it with her sensitive ears.' A lonely girl, and a power that would match even the strongest.
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't start another story. I really, **_**really**_** shouldn't. But, I guess I can't help myself.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

oOoOo

_Feigning Solid Ground_

oOo

_Chapter One_

oOo

Tsunade had never been one to worry. Well, at least, she _tried _not to let herself worry too much. Worry caused stress, and everyone knew that stress made you age faster. Heh, like she needed _that_...

But still, as Shizune rushed into her office with a panicked call of her name and handed her piece of paper that had a frightening message written on it, she couldn't help herself but feel heartwrenched at what it might be _this _time.

On the piece of paper, it read, 'Several students go missing on the day before the Chuunin Exams."

"Shizune..." she said, scanning the paper to double check it. A bubbling fury started to arise in her chest. "This isn't a report from this year! This is a _past _report, from two _years _ago!"

Shizune nodded. "I know. But it is exactly three weeks from the Chuunin Exams, and this has been happening often. Tsunade..." she said in a single breath. "Look to see what village this is from!"

Tsunade read the paper again. Her eyes stopped on a single word. Sweat broke out on the Hokage's face. "K-Konoha? This happened in...Konoha...?"

Her assistant nodded. "Yes! And look at this!" She handed Tsunade another paper.

This one told of three kidnappings of two young women from a nearby village.

"Do you know of any kidnappings in other countries? Or somewhere else in the Fire Country?" Tsunade asked slowly, still looking at the piece of paper.

"No. It seems that these requests are only near here." Shizune answered, bowing her head.

Tsunade sighed. "So, it seems the kidnapper has been stealing _my _Genin? We'll just have to fix that." The Hokage looked up. "Shizune, assign every available Jounin and Chuunin to this mission. I don't want to take any chances with the Genin, seeing as the abductions were of three Genin. Also, tell every acadamy student and Genin to stay inside while this mission is out. Tell them that if they _are _out, they have to be in by seven o'clock. I want them on full protection. "

Shizune nodded before rushing out of the office.

After she left, the Hokage leaned forward with her elbows on the table. "So, it seems some of the Genin have gone missing. Well, we'll just see if we can't take them back."

oOo

"GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto roared as he stomped into the Hokage's office. Tsunade looked up from her work, and instantly knew what was wrong.

It was about an hour after Tsunade accepted the mission. Apparantly, Shizune had spread the word like wildfire. _Good ol' Shizune. Great, now the knucklehead is gonna complain. _"Naruto, if it's about the mis--"

"You better be _sure _it's about this mission!" Naruto yelled at her. "What's with me not going, huh? I want to help!"

Tsunade sighed and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. "Look, Naruto, you'll help the most by staying in Konoha. This mission is going to be too dangerous for you."

"Too dangerous?"

Even though Naruto had grown up some, he still would simply _not _allow Tsunade to do this. "Let me go! I want to go!"

"No." came the expected response, but Tsunade inwardly smiled to herself for making her voice calm. "That is the end of my discussion. You are _not _going. That is," Tsunade took a deep breath. "unless you do something for me."

Naruto eyed her suspiciously. "What thing?" he asked, his voice quieter, but not quiet an inside voice.

"Stop trying to become Hokage."

Naruto's breathing hitched. "W-What?" he asked quietly, his eyes wide.

"You heard me. Either you stop trying to become Hokage, or you stay here." Tsunade said, looking at him.

Naruto looked at the ground. "C-Can I have some t-time to think a-about it?" he asked mournfully.

"Yeah. Be back here in an hour." Tsunade looked away. She didn't want to say it. She just didn't. But she wondered if he could..."Go." she said lightly.

The boy nodded and walked out of the room, his shoulders slouched.

oOo

"Hey, Naruto, why so down-in-the-dumps? What, Sakura turn you down again?" Kiba laughed as they sat in Naruto's favorite place to eat.

The blond haired boy hadn't even touched his ramen. He was feeling utterly spent, trying to decide on what his answer would be to Tsunade's proposition.

"Naruto?" Kiba said in a quieter, more serious tone. He leaned forward. "Are you okay?"

Still, Naruto didn't answer. He was too busy thinking.

"Do I have to get Hinata in here to coax you into talking?" Kiba laughed. Akamaru, who sat beside him, barked.

Actually, in reality, Naruto didn't even realize Kiba was talking. He was trapped in his own world for the time being. "That's it. I'm gonna go get her." Kiba said, standing up.

The Inuzuka walked of the stand, and continued to run down the street. After a moment, he came back. This time, Hyuuga Hinata was with him, along with Aburame Shino. "You're lucky I found these two nearby, Naruto. They'll make you talk."

Kiba pushed a reluctant Hinata onto a seat that was next to Naruto. Shino sat down beside her.

"What is it that you want me to do, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked innocently.

Kiba shrugged. "Make 'im spill out his thoughts. If I had gotten Sakura, he wouldn't do much except look at her."

Hinata sighed and hoped she could do it. She tapped Naruto on the shoulder with her delicate finger, trying to make it light and soft. Naruto didn't seem phased.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked, trying to get his attention. He didn't raise his head. Hinata thought for a moment. "I k-know what w-will definitly m-make him talk." she said.

The Hyuuga girl was hesitant, but she slowly slipped Naruto's headband off of his forehead, and stood up. She waved goodbye to her friends, and said, "If he comes out of it, tell him that I have his headband." she said, and ran off.

Naruto's eyes were half closed. They widened suddenly, and his hand slowly reached up to touch his forehead. Skin met skin, where skin should have met metal. "W-Where's my headband?" he asked slowly, looking over at the laughing Kiba.

"Didn't you notice? No, you were too far into your _'trance' _to realize it. Hinata made off with it." Kiba said, trying not to show the fit of giggles that threatened to burst out of his lips.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto said, cringing. "Dang it! Where'd she go?"

Kiba shrugged. "She had went off down the street. I'm guessing she took off to her own home? Look's like you'll have to confront her to get it back."

Naruto was already shooting outside and down the street, after the Hyuuga girl.

After turning a few corners, Naruto looked down the street that his home was on. His heart gave a happy jump when Hinata's petite form came into view. She was standing in front of his house. But what really made him happy was the fact that a dark object was in her hand.

"Hinata-san!" Naruto called, running toward her. Before he could get near enough to her, her slight form disappeared around the corner. "Dang it!" he said.

Following her, he found himself going toward the Hyuuga compound. _No, she better not..._

But, at the last moment, Hinata swivled and turned a different direction than her home. She disappeared into the trees that were by the side of the road. "Where is she going?" he wondered.

After walking a bit into the trees, Naruto found himself staring face to face with...absolutely nothing. Hinata had disappeared.

Where was she? Naruto's hour was halfway through. He needed to find her. "Hinata-chan?" he asked, using her pet name as hopes of drawing her out. "I really need my headband back, Hinata-chan."

"Where the heck did she go?" he wondered out loud.

As he turned in the opposite way, he didn't notice the dark form above him. He didn't notice how the form was lithe, catlike. He didn't notice the way it bunched up as if to pounce, and the way it's form sprang down lightly from the trees. He certainly _did _notice, however, as that lithe form landed on him, sending him to the ground with all the air in his lungs gone.

"Hinata-chan." he said breathlessly as he recognized her shape. "What was that for?"

"Kiba-kun told me to try to get your attention, and so I did." Hinata said, smiling.

Naruto nodded slowly. He took in the fact that her, a obviously beautiful woman, was sitting on his stomach. He also took note of the way she smiled. It was almost _chilling _to see her, who was normally very shy and timid, have a proud smile on her face. As if she was a cat, and he was her caught prey.

"Um...I really needed my headband back, Hinata-chan." he asked her, forgetting that he was using her pet name.

"Do you?" she asked, her voice sounding slightly breathy and sad, but made something tingle in the pit of Naruto's stomach. "I suppose so. Here." she said, laying his headband gently on his eyes.

Naruto chuckled. "You seem rather...different...today, Hinata-chan."

"Well, I _am _going on that mission." she said, trying her hardest to delay the truth that Naruto needed to go.

"You are? Why did Tsunade send everyone else but me?" Naruto growled.

Hinata shrugged delicately, and said, "Well, maybe because Neji and I are the only ones in Konoha who can go on missions _and _use the Byakugan."

_Dang, that's right._ Naruto thought with coldness.

"I've got to be strong if I want to help out during the mission." she said, sighing. "You do, too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto thought about that. "But, I'm not going on the mission." he said aloud.

Hinata looked at him. "If you want, I can help you convince Tsunade-sama of letting you go."

"Would you really do that for me?" the boy beneath her asked, geniunly surprised. "Thank you, Hinata-chan." His voice was low, now a content whisper.

"Anytime, Naruto-kun." she whispered back, not wanting to disturb his contentment.

Naruto started thinking about Sakura, and how she wasn't as kind and innocent as Hinata was.

"I should probably go." he heard himself sigh. His mind felt like it was watching from afar, watching how he rested peacefully while Hinata sat on top of him, gazing down at him with admiration.

Happiness couldn't restrain inside him any longer. He felt the emotion wash over him like waves against the shore.

"Hinata-chan..." he sighed happily as they sat.

Hinata smiled, hoping this moment would never end. But, sadly, it did when Naruto came to a suddenly realization.

His external mind took in their position, the looks on their faces. _Whoa. This shouldn't be happening. _He thought reluctantly.

"I have to go. You're coming, too, right?" Naruto said, sighing.

"Of course." Hinata nodded and stretched her arms, throwing them out and arching her back.

Naruto watched her, and could see the shape of her lithe form underneath her lavender jacket, and wondered without hesitation why she always wore it. He voiced his question aloud without thinking first, "Hinata-chan, why do you always wear a jacket?"

Hinata blushed. "Well...It's kind of silly..."

"Tell me." Naruto pressed, hoping he could figure her out.

"Well...I guess it's because I don't want very many people to see _me._ I don't want to be like some people out there who reveal themselves so easily." Hinata said, not being able to find the right words.

Naruto nodded. "So, it's sounding from here like you want to remain being pure. You don't want anyone to see you like that."

Hinata blushed. "Well, that's not _exactly_ it...I mean, everyone wants for someone to see them like _that_. Or, at least every woman..."

The boy underneath her nodded again. "I see. Well, we've delayed too long. I'm sure my hour is almost up. Let's get to Granny."

Hinata almost fainted in a mad rush as Naruto latched his hands under her arms and lifted her off of him with ease. "You're really light." Naruto said, staring at her in wonder. "Weird. Anways, let's go!"

oOo

"You're late!" Tsunade roared as Hinata and Naruto rushed into her office. The force of her words might have blown Hinata's hair back. "What do you have to say for yourself, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I-I'm sorry...?" Naruto tried, his eyes wide with terror.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! I was actually going to let you go on this mission, but now, I think otherwise!" Tsunade growled.

Hinata stepped forward. "Tsunade-sama, it isn't Naruto-kun's fault."

Tsunade looked at her questioningly. "Who's fault was it, then?"

The Hyuuga girl took a deep breath. "Mine. I delayed him. I'm sorry. Please, Tsunade-sama, replace me with Naruto. He wants to go on this mission a lot, and I would be obliged to step out if he could step in."

The Hokage watched her. "May I ask how you delayed him? Actually, scratch that, I don't want to know." She sighed. "You really pushed it Naruto. You just about hit my last nerve." Tsunade sighed and looked between the two. "But, lucky for you, Hinata-san here just saved your butt."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "But, Hinata-chan," he started. "that means you won't be able to go. Don't you want to?"

Hinata shrugged slightly. "I would, but I'm happy letting you go, instead."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. _Since when did he start calling her 'Hinata-chan'? _She wondered briefly.

"Well, thanks to her, you both are going on the mission." Tsunade said, sitting down again. "But, I expect nothing less than total obediance during it. Hinata-san, keep him in line."

HInata nodded. "I will." she said.

Naruto bowed deeply to Tsunade. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." he said before they walked out of the room.

Tsunade stared after them. _Since when did Naruto call me 'Tsunade-sama' and Hinata 'Hinata-chan'?_

oOo

Kiba waited nervously for Hinata to return. "What happened? Did Naruto bust you up? Did the Hokage refuse that he go on the miss?"

Hinata smiled innocently. "The opposite, Kiba-kun. Naruto-kun is going on the mission."

Kiba sighed in relief. "That's good. He seemed pretty worked up about it. But, what I want to know is what happened between you and Naruto."

"Nothing, Kiba-kun. I just returned his headband."

Inwardly, Kiba sighed in relief again. He didn't know how he would react if Naruto had done something to little Hinata. Over the passed years, Kiba had grown to think of Hinata as his little sister. He was pretty sure Shino felt the same way, and they both would have kicked Naruto's orange butt for hurting Hinata. Definitely.

_What if Naruto had done the opposite, and had...well, you know..._kissed_...Hinata? _Kiba thought to himself. Naruto would have found himself KO in a dumpster...

The Inuzuka laughed to himself at this, and knew that Naruto would never do _anything _to Hinata-chan.

But still, Kiba couldn't help but feel uneasy...

oOoOo

**Man, that was sort. I know Hinata was a little OC, but....**


	2. Chapter 2

oOoOo

_Chapter Two_

oOo

_She was alone. She could feel the emptiness in the misty air. There were no other heartbeats except her own, and if there were, she certainly couldn't feel it with her sensitive ears. She wanted desperately to look at the area in front of her, but she couldn't. Darkness met her as she looked. She strained to look past it, but could not find a redeeming light. She wasn't scared, though, because this is what she had to deal with everyday. A seemingly vast and never-ending void that might have engulfed her if it wanted. But it was her friend, shielding her soul from the horrors of life. It was kind. Even though it had a merciful way, she wanted for nothing more than to find a friend. A real friend, one that could hold her when she cried at night, and would love her for who she was. But she was alone in her own world, her own time, her own universe. Alone._

oOo

Kodoku stared blankly at nothing. Darkness impared her vision. She didn't bother to get up; she didn't feel like it.

Kodoku was very pretty. She had long, black hair that reached her hips and always curled around that area, and stunning silver eyes. Her face was a very pale peach color, and her skin tended to take on a slightly heavenly glow and shimmer. But, as pretty as she was, her face was usually sad.

The girl sighed. She wished there was someone in the room with her. Maybe she wouldn't be so bored.

But nobody liked a blind girl. They saw her as being spoiled and helpless. She guessed they were right; a normal person would stand up for what she thought was the truth. But Kodoku knew that she was no threat against those other girls.

"Kodoku-san..." said a hushed voice from the door. "Your breakfast is ready."

"Come in, Sentaku-senpai." Kodoku said. She almost always called Sentaku 'senpai' to be respectful. Sentaku was the only one who didn't run away from Kodoku.

Sentaku walked in. "Kodoku-san, don't you think that you should go outside and play?"

Kodoku thought this over. "I-I'm not sure. Sentaku-senpai, what is 'playing?'"

Sentaku looked surprised. "You've never heard of playing?" she asked, setting the food on the table next to the bed, and sat down beside the younger girl.

"No, what is it? Is it fun?" Kodoku asked, taking a bit of toast.

"It's what people do to have fun. It can be riding a bike, or playing chess or checkers or cards, or simpler things like reading, or going outside and enjoying the breeze. It is very fun when you are doing things you want to do." Sentaku said, her voice like a patient teacher's.

Kodoku's blind eyes lit up. "What is checkers? I've never heard of chess, either, nor cards."

Sentaku smiled. "I'll teach you how to play, if you want, Kodoku-san."

"Yes, please, Sentaku-senpai." Sentaku noted that she didn't exactly sound happy.

"Okay, but I have things to do today. We'll begin our lessons tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Kodoku looked slightly crestfallen, but nods. "Bye, Sentaku-senpai." said Kodoku as Sentaku walked through the door. "And thank you."

Kodoku sighed quietly when she was alone again. Sentaku was always busy, but she didn't mind just a little time with her senpai.

oOo

Naruto smiled eagerly as Tsunade stood in front of all of the Jounins and Chuunins. "I will quickly brief you on your instructions for this mission, and then you may go." she said loudly. "Your assignment for this mission is to found out who is the one responsible for kidnapping our shinobi and those three girls from the other village. It sounds easy enough, but it wil be hard. That is why I haven't assigned many Genin to this mission." Tsunade's eyes flickered to Naruto's smiling face. "Are you prepared for the hardship?"

All of the shinobi answered in a loud, "Hai!"

Tsunade smiled warmly. "Good. Now, go!"

oOo

The Jounins were in charge of the mission. That was very clear from the start.

They had been running all day. It was near sunset, and they had set up their camp for the night, in a small clearing.

Naruto had been given a tent with Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sai. The Genin had grumbled at this, secretly hoping he would get a tent with Sakura.

"What did you expect, Naruto?" said Kiba. "It's not likely that the Jounin would be dumb enough to give a hormonal boy a tent with a hormonal girl, of who he happens to like very much." Kiba reclined against his pillow. "Anyways, what's wrong with us?" He chuckled.

Naruto was still grumbling. He rested his head on his pillow, facing away from the rest of them, who were chatting idly.

Soon, all of them settled down for the night. Quiet snores filled the clearing.

oOo

It was early in the morning when they all woke up. _Very _early. It was still dark outside.

"Darkness is always the best cover." said Neji as they ran through the forest.

It felt like forever before the sun started to slow rise in the east. Naruto watched it blankly as it crawled step-by-step up the sky. "Hey, Naruto, baka! You coming, or what?" asked Sakura, who was ahead of him.

"Coming!" he cried, smiling at her. He quickly caught up with her. "Man, I'm so hungry...We didn't eat breakfast."

Sakura smacked him. "Is that all you can think of?"

The boy beside her smiled sheepishly.

His stomach growled up at him, and, as he looked down at it and held it carefully, his footing on the tree branches loosened. His legs fell from underneath him, and he went flying towards the ground.

Hinata, who was watching from far off, rushed forward. "Naruto-kun!" she cried as he fell. She was lucky she got to him in time, or else he would have been unconcious.

Naruto's face was cringing, but he opened one eye when the expected pain and blackness didn't come. "Wha--?" he mumbled when he saw Hinata stare down at him. "H-Hinata-chan?" he asked, slightly dazed.

"Naruto, you baka! You weren't careful!" Sakura growled at him as she joined them. "You've slowed us down! No wonder Tsunade was reluctant to bring a _Genin _along!" she hissed.

Naruto looked crestfallen.

"Sakura-san, it wasn't his fault." Hinata said without stuttering. "He slipped, that's all."

Sakura looked at her. "I guess so. But, still!"

Hinata nodded. "It could have happened to anyone. It could have happened to _you_, Sakura-san." The Hyuuga girl quickly let go of Naruto.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed and looked at the ground shamefully. "I guess. But you should really be more careful, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her with an embarressed grin on his face, thankful that Hinata had saved his face from being shoved in.

oOo

Sakura looked around in dismay. Where _were _they? After Naruto's fall, they had slowed down and lost track of the rest of the group. "Kuso." she said quietly, muttering the curse under her breath. "Look what you've done, baka! You've gotten us lost!" she yelled at Naruto.

Hinata, though, hadn't been freaking out, like the other two. She put her hands together in a hand sign, and said quietly, "Byakugan!"

Veins formed around her eyes, and she scanned the surroundings. As she looked, she saw a mass amount of chakra from some ways away. It wasn't quite too far to run, but it was still a long way.

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, follow me." she said. The Hyuuga girl sprang lightly from branch to branch, not waiting to see if they were following.

The chakra got closer and closer. It wasn't moving, but she figured that they had stopped to wait for her, Naruto, and Sakura to catch up.

As they approached the chakra, Hinata couldn't help but feel a little scared at what they might say to Naruto. Would they tell him that he was too weak, and for him to go home? Would they force him to leave? Either way, Hinata knew that she would try to defend him in any possible way, and even go back with him to Konoha, so he wouldn't be lonely.

Hinata and the two others stepped into the clearing. "Where in the heck were you?" cried a voice from the crowd of people standing there. Hinata deactived her Byakugan, waiting for the explosion to happen.

But, it didn't. Hinata sighed in relief as Kakashi scorned Naruto, but let him off the hook. _Thank goodness..._she said to herself. She would have stood in the way if someone tried to hurt him.

oOo

They had settled down for the night again. Naruto could hardly believe that it had already been two days since they left Konoha. It seemed to all rush at him, mostly uneventful.

Naruto hoped that it wouldn't be so fast all the time. He actually _wanted _to do this mission. He didn't want it all to be a fast blur.

He prayed to anyone that was listening for it to slow down.

oOoOo

**That was less that what I expected. I'm sorry if it was short. I know that on fanfiction, it tends to read faster than it was typed. And, dang, it took three hours. And the fact that my stomach is giving me living heck isn't helping.**

**I wasn't planning on making this have any romance in it, but, hey. NaruXHina isn't my favorite pairing in the whole world. But, it's way better than NaruXSaku. Actually, I would have prefered it to be ShinXHina...Or KibaXHina...**

**Anyways, review, please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I always hate Sundays. There's just not enough hours before you've gotta go to bed. That's why I wish school wasn't so dang early in the morning.**

oOoOo

_Chapter Three_

oOo

_Her breaths came in short gasps. She could feel sweat dripping off of her pale skin, and that was unusual. The mist around her was spinning. Suddenly, she felt her body lift off of the ground, and she found herself looking at a forest. Such a nice forest, quiet and peacefully still. But, as she watched, loud voices surrounded her. She wondered who would make such a loud sound. She gasped when she saw many people jumping through the trees. They were so...lithe...like a cat. On person in particular caught her eye. He stood out from the rest. A twinkle in his eye told her that he was a determined boy, bound to do great things. She watched as the boy's face disappeared, and another reappeared. This one was a pale, emotionless face, that of a boy's. His hair was black, and she knew that he and the other boy would not get along. Would he get along with her? Would the other boy get along with her, as well? A sudden realization crossed her that she would probably never meet these people. But, as she gazed at the emotionless face of the second boy, she wanted to meet them. She wanted to meet them so bad, it hurt. Would they like her? Could they maybe...be her friend?_

oOo

Kodoku woke up with a start. She couldn't remember what she had dreamed about, if she had dreamed at all. But something stuck in her brain, she just couldn't place a name on it. Something was bugging her really bad.

Sentaku wasn't yet awake, she figured, as she didn't hear anybody stirring in her stone castle. Her senpai usually didn't wake until seven o'clock, meaning that she was usually up before Kodoku. Why had she gotten up so early?

She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt panicked. What was making her feel this way? She had never felt as scared as she was now, not knowing if anything was wrong, and not knowing what she had dreamed about.

Kodoku suddenly felt extremely helpless, a feeling she didn't get very often. A terrified scream erupted from her, causing the whole castle to tremble.

oOo

"Whoa..." said Naruto as he stared at a wide lake. How far _were _they from Konoha?

"You said it..." Sakura agreed. "Where are we?"

Kurenai walked up to them. "You didn't know? We're near the southern boarder of the Fire Country, near the coast. Amazing, isn't it?"

Sakura looked up at her. "But...This isn't the ocean, Kurenai-sensei...Is it?"

Kurenai chuckled. "No, but we're very close."

Naruto frowned. "But, I thought the kidnappings were in a village near Konoha?"

"Yes, but apparently Akamaru and Kiba had found a scent that led away from the village. You didn't realize? I thought he would have told you..." the woman said, shrugging. "Oh, that's right! You guys were lost when he found it."

Both Sakura and Naruto nodded, but scowled. They didn't want to remember being embarressed.

"Come on, we're leaving again." said Kurenai. The three walked back to the rest of the group.

oOo

Akamaru sniffed the ground gingerly. He followed the scent with accuracy, never missing anything. The nin dog only stopped when Kiba stopped, or when he needed to take a break.

Eventually, the dog found his way to a large lake. "I can still make it out, but the trail gets fainter here." Kiba said as they stopped.

"Do you think the trail picks up again on the other side?" asked Kurenai, as she ran up to him.

Kiba shrugged and answered, "Maybe. There's only one way to find out." He stepped onto the water and started walking. Kurenai followed, and soon, everyone was out on the water.

oOo

The lake proved to be larger than than life itself. It was nearly dusk when they finally reached the other side.

A shocked howled ripped through the group. "Whoa!" some cried, and others just stared in surprise.

At the edge of the lake, a large castle stood tall and proud, looking worn from ages of being by the lake, but still looked strong. Lights emitted from the castle, casting a warm glow on the water, making the tall structure look inviting. Faded flags that bore silver swirls waved in the breeze.

"Amazing!" cried Naruto. He looked at it with admiration. "We should see if anyone is home."

Sakura eyed the castle suspcicously. "I don't know about this place..." she said. "What if it's a genjutsu?" She put her hands together and and said, "Release."

The castle, however, did not go away. It stood tall and loomed over the pink haired kunoichi, like it was threatening her to question its existance.

"I don't think so..." said Shikamaru, who scratched his head. "Should we go in?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and yelled, "Yes! Please! I can't wait to sleep in a bed!"

The rest of them stared at the castle, paying no attention to the orange ninja that was bouncing up and down in excitement.

oOo

After a few arguments and discussions, the party had finally come to a conclusion: they would go inside. It looked warm and welcoming, and it was too cold and wet outside to even think about setting up a camp. If the cold didn't reach them first, then the lake water sure would, and nobody even wanted to think about _that_.

As they approached it, they found that people inside the castle had noticed them. "Halt!" they cried as they approached. "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Hinata's eyes were wide. She could tell that these weren't just some people. "Kiba..." she whispered to her friend.

"Yeah, I know. They're shinobi..." he replied calmly.

"We're just looking for somewhere to sleep tonight." said Kakashi, who held his hands up in surrender, trying to get them to see that they weren't enemies. At least, not yet.

The people from the castle eyed them. "Watch them." the largest man whispered to the one beside him. He disappeared into the castle for a moment.

When he returned, he had a slightly defeated look on his face. "Who are you?" he asked again.

Kakashi answered quickly, "We're shinobi. From the Hidden Leaf."

The man's eyes widened. "Follow me. The daimyo of this castle would like to see you."

oOo

The group of ninja watched as an old man, who sat before them, eyed them closely. "You are shinobi, yes? From the Hidden Leaf?" he said in a knarled voice.

"Yes."

The old man sighed. "I guess I have no choice in letting you stay. I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't be very pleased with me if I refused you."

The group bowed. "Thank you, daimyo-sama." said Kurenai.

"Please, call me Ogonno." the daimyo said. "Sentaku-san, please escort these fine people to their rooms."

A woman with brown hair and green eyes entered the room. "Of course, Ogonno-sama." She walked out of the room, motioning them to follow.

As they walked down the long corridors, Naruto noticed that the woman wasn't the only one of them there. He looked down another corridor to see a girl, no older than 13, standing there, watching them with the most curious eyes he had ever seen. They were silver.

The girl stood there for a moment, before disappearing down another corridor.

"Sakura-san, did you see that girl?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"Her eyes were silver!" she exclaimed.

Naruto nodded. "Weird!"

The woman, Sentaku, opened two doors. She told them that the one on the left was for the guys, and the other one was for the women. "Goodnight. Oh, and please feel free to wander about the castle. Just don't go into the dungeons."

Naruto dared to challenge her, "Why?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"The spirits of those who are dead do not forgive the living so easily." the woman said, smiling wickedly. Naruto flinched.

Ghosts?

oOo

It was late at night. Kodoku tugged on Sentaku's shirt sleeve as her senpai put her to bed. "Who are they, Sentaku-senpai?" she asked, knowing fully that her senpai knew.

"Just some travelers looking for a place to stay for a while, until they leave." Sentaku answered, not wanting to frighten the girl with the truth.

"Why are shinobi of Konoha here?" Kodoku asked.

"What? H-How do you k-know?"

Kodoku didn't smile. "Their clothes. I've seen them before from somewhere. I can't recall where, I just have." She watched how her senpai shivered. "Who was that guy in the orange clothes?" she asked.

"Don't ask such ignorant questions, Kodoku." Sentaku scorned her. "Go to sleep."

The older girl stood up and left the room, blow out the candle as she did so, throwing the room into darkness.

After she knew the Sentaku had left, Kodoku slipped out of bed. Her night gown completely covered her ankles, making her look as if she was wearing a dress. She lit the small candle by her bed and held it up as she made her way out of her room.

She knew those people from somewhere, especially the yellow-haired boy and the pale one. She _had _to find out who they were.

oOoOo

**I know this was a little cheesy, and I'm sorry for that. **

**Uh...Well, review, please.**


End file.
